Moving on is too hard
by LinaSY
Summary: I should forget and move on but it's too hard for me. I want hold you back but there is something what doesn't let me. I'm not sure if I should let you go. But I must choose. Let you go or hold you back?


**Lina**: So another...

**Tadase**: Who cares. It's not even tadamu

**Ikuto**: Shut up. At least it's amuto finally

**Lina**: *brings guns and look at Tadase aiming at him* Fools. And you Ikuto first read. I'm sure you won't be happy about this story

**Tadase**: *faints*

**Ikuto**: *reads* You fucking little...

**Lina**: I dare you to finish that. Remember that I write the story so I can always get rid of you with really painful death in my stories

**Ikuto**: Okay. I'm sorry *runs away*

**Lina**: *sighs* So Nagihiko you know what to do

**Nagihiko**: Yes. Lina doesn't own Shugo Chara at all

* * *

I was sitting with my friends at cafeteria, happily talking with each other. Nothing can ruin it

"You remember this girl from earlier. That one about I talked you" one of my friends suddenly said

"Yes. And what's with her?" other of my friends asked

"She's my girlfriend now and I want introduce her to you so I invited her. I hope that you don't mind" he said

"Of course that we don't mind, right Ikuto?" Tadase asked me

"No. Of course. I'm even curious if she's really so pretty as you said to us" I said and we laughed

"Nagihiko I'm sorry that I'm late" a girlish voice said and we saw a beautiful girl who bowed as she apologized but I did't looked

"She's really beautiful" Kukai whispered to me

"Don't worry baby. Everything is alright so you don't need to bow" Nagihiko said and pulled her on his lap

"So guys this is my girlfriend Amu. Amu that's my friends Tadase, Kairi, Kukai and Ikuto" Nagihiko said and when I heard her name I looked at her and saw fear in her eyes

I didn't said anything and I left them

I heard that Nagihiko screamed my name but I ignored him and doesn't stop going

I even didn't know where to go but I couldn't stay there

From every girls in this world why that must be her. Why she must be his girlfriend? This world is so unfair

When I stopped, I realized that I'm at place where I didn't wanted be never in my life again. There where everything happened

"Really why you?" I whispered

"So you still remeber everything?" someone asked and I saw that this was Amu

"No. I forget everything so fuck off" I hissed and want leave her but she took my hand

"I think that we must talk. I don't want it but I don't have other choice" she said and dragged me on the bench

The same bench where everything happened

"Ikuto look at me" she said

When I thought about everything I felt that my eyes started being watery

"Tell what you want because I want go away" I said not looking at her because I didn't want show her that I'm crying

I tried hold my tears back but I wasn't able

"I'm sorry. For everything" she whispered as she took my head in her hands that so I had look at her and she wiped my tears

"Why are you apologizing for this?" I hissed but I wasn't able push her away

"Because I feel guilty that we see each other again" she said

"Then leave him" I said

"But.." she said but I cutted her off with a kiss

I was about put my tounge in her mouth when she pushed me away

"Ikuto stop this. Everything is over. I'm now with Nagihiko. You really don't remember what happened?" she said

"No" I lied

Honestly I remember everything. Every words that she told me here

_~ Flashback ~_

_"Let's break up" she said_

_"What?" I asked her_

_"You heard this. I don't love you anymore" she said and want go away but I hold her back_

_"I don't believe you" I said_

_"So believe because that's true. I'm tired of you so let me go. If you don't do it then I'll really do something what'll make you to let me go" she hissed_

_"What you can do? Nothing. Nothing can stop me for holding you back" I said to her and smirked_

_"You really want see as I fuck you best friend in front of you?" she asked me and I frozed_

_"You can't do this" I said_

_"I can and I'll do it if you try hold me back" she said and ran away_

_~ End of flashback ~_

"Amu" I said

"Move on" she said

"What?" I asked her

"I said move on. I don't want hurt Nagihiko so move on and let me be with him. I love him" she said and wanted go but this time I hold her back

"You don't love him. You think so because you don't want admit that you still love me" I said to her

"Like always you think that you know everything but that isn't true" she said and tried release herself

"Then let me prove you that I'm right and you're wrong" I smirked, pinned her to wall and kissed her roughly

She tried push me away but I was too strong so finally she gave up and kissed me back

For a while I forgot about everything and put my hand inside of her shirt but that was wrong move

"Ikuto" someone screamed and when we looked we saw angry Nagihiko

"That's not what you think" Amu said to him but he doesn't listen her

"So that's why you wanted be with me. Because you wanted come back to him. I thought that after this as you parent forced you to lie to him and leave him, after as they forced you to move out to California that you finally move on and really loved me but I see that this wasn't true. I hate you Amu" he said and leave

"Nagihiko wait" Amu screamed and wanted run after him but I hold her

"That's true?" I asked her

"Yeah. But leave me now. I really love him" she said but still I wouldn't let her go

"Ikuto" she screamed at me

"Sorry but I can't. I still love you" I said but she slapped me so I let her go

"But I don't love you. And now that true. If I lose Nagihiko because of you then I promise you that I'll never forget you this" she screamed and ran after him

So now I can lose not only her but Nagihiko too. I'm too stupid

I walked without place to go for almost five hours and finally I went back to home

"Ikuto what are you did to Nagihiko?" Tadase screamed as I went inside

"Where is he?" I asked him

"In his room" he said and I went there

"Ikuto I'm talking to you" Tadase screamed but I ignored him

I knocked at door to Nagihiko room but there wasn't any answer

"Nagihiko we need talk" I screamed

"About what? About this how you betrayed me?" he screamed as he finally opened the door

"I didn't betrayed you. I just still love her so I'll do what I should do. That wasn't her fault so don't blame her. I was the one who you should blame because that's me who kissed her" I said to him

"But she kissed you back" he said pissed

"Yeah. But only because she couldn't push me away and she thought that this can make me let her go. I'm sorry" I said

"But still..." he said but I cut off him

"I promise that I'll move on and let you be happy together so forgive her" I said

"Ikuto no. You love her and she loves you too so I should move on. Not you" he said and left me dumbfounded

"Ikuto what's happen?" Kukai asked me but I fainted

"Ikuto are you alright?" someone asked me and when I woke up I saw Amu

"What are you doing here?" I asked her

"Tadase called me" she said

"Can I tell you a joke?" I asked her

"I'm not sure but go ahead" she said

"I thought that you broke up with me 2 years ago and now you're going out with Nagihiko but I kissed you so he hates you because he thinks that you still love me. Funny, right? We never broke up so how you could be with Nagihiko. I'm stupid" I laughed but she looked sad

"Baby why are you sad?" I asked her

"Because that's true" she whispered

"So you really love Nagihiko?" I asked her again

"Yes" she said

"Kukai bring Nagihiko here" I screamed

"What?" she screamed at me

"What are you... Amu?" Nagihiko said and Kukai pushed him here

"Hi" she said nervous

"You came to tell Ikuto that you love him, right?. So don't worry I'll move on. You can..." he said but she cut him off with a kiss

I felt that my heart broke up into milion pieces but that was the best for three of us, right?

"Silly, I don't love him anymore. That's you who I really love now" she said to him and now he kissed her

"Get a room" Tadase screamed at them

"People I'm still here" I screamed at them

"Oh, sorry Ikuto I forget about you" Nagihiko said and laughed so I started chasing him

That will be hard to seeing them together but if they really love each other then I'll move on. Because that's what friends should do

* * *

**Ikuto**: I want happy ending

**Lina**: It was happy ending. Just not for you

**Ikuto**: Then give me sequel at least

**Lina**: No reason to give you one

**Ikuto**: There's a lot...

**Lina**: No

**Ikuto**: But...

**Lina**: No

**Ikuto**: Will you...

**Lina**: SHUT THE FUCK UP

**Nagihiko**: Someone's mad

**Lina**: *throws knife at Nagihiko*

**Nagihiko**: Sorry I didn't said anything

**Ikuto**: I think it's better to leave before she will lose it

**Nagihiko**: Yeah

**Ikuto/Nagihiko**: *runs away*


End file.
